Stay young, go dancing
by shalalatambourine
Summary: When Kurt opens his secret hiding closet, he doesn't find it empty. Instead, he finds Blaine.


Kurt has seen him before. The new kid who has just moved to Lima. Blaine is his name. He's seen him a few times in the hallways during breaks – just very briefly, but enough to know he could easily fall for him.

Blaine has a very nice smile and huge puppy eyes. Kurt doesn't really approve of his gelled hair, but okay, his looks make up for it. At least he has a decent sense of fashion.

But because Kurt doesn't share any classes with Blaine and he's never talked to him before, it's a huge surprise when he finds himself in a closet with him.

That closet is Kurt's little secret. He likes the hide there when… hiding seems like the best thing to do. When jocks are chasing him around the school, threatening to dump him into the garbage – as always. But this time, when he comes running into the English classroom and hastily opens the small closet at the back of the room, he doesn't find it empty. Instead, he finds Blaine.

The first thing Kurt says when he sees him is,

"You're hogging my hiding spot."

Blaine looks at him, frightened, and Kurt notices his perfectly gelled hair isn't so perfect anymore.

"Sorry," the other boy squeaks. "I didn't know it was yours."

Kurt instantly feels sorry for being so bitchy – Blaine obviously doesn't have his day either, but there's no time to apologize, because he can hear footsteps coming their way.

"Mind if I join you?" he says, before climbing into the closet and shutting the door behind him.

They're both quiet as they listen to Kurt's bullies walking into the classroom, asking where 'that gay kid' went and finally leaving again.

Kurt dares to breathe again when he's absolutely sure they're gone.

He slightly pushes open the door to let in some light. He watches Blaine sitting on the other end, his legs drawn to his chest and his arms hugging his knees. He looks scared.

"A-are they gone?" Blaine stutters.

Kurt nods, as he checks the classroom. "I think so," he says, this time in a more gentle voice. "We can get out now." He wants to open the door completely, but Blaine shakes his head.

"I'm fine here," he murmurs. "For now."

"Then I think I'll stay too, for a bit," Kurt says. Somehow, he can't leave Blaine alone yet and that's not because he's handsome.

"That was your first time, wasn't it?" he asks.

"Yeah. I mean – it happened at my old school, but…" Blaine goes silent.

"Yeah," Kurt says, because he knows exactly what Blaine means. "It must be tough, being the new kid."

"I guess," Blaine shrugs. He's silent for a moment, like he wants to ask Kurt something, but then he extends a hand. "I'm Blaine. Anderson."

"I know," Kurt says again. "I mean – nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Kurt Hummel." He shakes the other boy's hand. Blaine's hand feels nice and warm in his.

"Yeah, I know," Blaine says and for the first time he shows a tiny smile. "I've seen you in Glee club."

"So you mean you spied on us?" Kurt says, but he smiles, too.

"No!" Blaine hastily says. "I just – I actually wanted to join, but…" he trails off, his eyes going to the classroom.

"You're afraid they'll pick on you more," Kurt finishes his sentence, feeling even more sorry for Blaine.

Blaine nods, but doesn't reply.

"I think you should try," Kurt then says, making Blaine look up. "I mean, yeah, we get slushied a lot and people don't always treat us that nice, but that doesn't take away the fun of singing and dancing together."

"Really?" Blaine says softly.

"Yeah, really." Kurt gives him another smile, before pushing open the door. "I think it's okay to get out now. My legs are starting to hurt, these jeans are particularly tight." He climbs out of the closet and stretches his arms. Next to him, Blaine does the same.

Kurt can't help noticing Blaine's a bit smaller than him. He also can't help noticing Blaine is really, really pretty.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine says, when they walk to the door.

"It's okay," Kurt says, but from that moment on, he knows he and Blaine will become very good friends.

* * *

><p>The next time Kurt sees Blaine it's at the Lima Bean, the local coffee shop. Kurt usually drops by after – or before – school to get himself a Grande nonfat mocha, his favorite. It's like a little treat, to make the day better when it has been absolutely shit. Which is almost every day.<p>

"Hi," he hears a male voice behind him say. Kurt turns around on his heel and sees Blaine standing behind him in line.

"Oh hi, Blaine," Kurt says, trying not to sound too excited. "How're you?"

"I'm fine," Blaine says, but they both know Kurt's talking about that one day in the closet. That's a week ago now. "You?"

"The usual," Kurt shrugs, as he shuffles forward in line. Today hadn't been that bad. He only got shoved into the lockers twice, that's almost a record. But since it's Friday, he decided he deserved a large cup of coffee anyway. "Can I get you something?" he then says, gesturing at the counter.

"Wha- Oh no, that's okay," Blaine says, getting red in the face. "I can get my own."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, making Blaine fidget even more. "Medium drip," Blaine finally mutters.

It's their turn and Kurt orders their coffee. He tells Blaine to get them a table, while he waits for their coffees to be made. Kurt can't help but check out Blaine, who is now sitting at the table near the window, playing with his cell phone. Normally a boy like Blaine wouldn't be his type, but somehow he finds Blaine endearing, fascinating even. He wants to know more about him.

The guy behind the counter hands him two large coffee cups. Kurt walks to Blaine, setting down the cups, before plopping down on other chair with his legs crossed.

"Thanks," Blaine says, grabbing his cup and taking a long drag. Kurt can see his shoulders relax immediately.

"Tough day?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods. "I guess. I'm still not really used to this school."

"You will," Kurt says, sipping from his own coffee. He feels it warm his body and he too relaxes. "I'm sure you will."

"I don't know," Blaine says, wrapping his hands around the cup. "My dad got transferred to the company here," he says, "so we had to move. I guess I wasn't too sad about it, my old high school really sucked. I hated that place. But you know, starting at a new one isn't that great either."

It's the first time Blaine has said so much at once and Kurt's a little speechless. "Yeah," he then says. "Have you made any friends yet?"

"A few, but not too much," Blaine shrugs.

"Well, then you've got yourself a new friend," Kurt says, smiling at Blaine. "Starting today."

Blaine hides his smile by sipping from his coffee.

"Oh, have you decided about Glee yet?" Kurt asks. He begins to ramble about yesterday's rehearsal and the more he talks, the more Blaine starts to relax and talk back and by the end of the afternoon, when they both have to get back to their own houses, Blaine's actually laughing.

* * *

><p>They agree to see each other at school tomorrow, so that Kurt can introduce Blaine to the Glee club.<p>

Kurt wonders why he always falls for people he can't have. Like that time he liked Finn, back then still quarterback, now lead singer at the Glee club. Or that one time he had a crush on that young English teacher with the cute dimples. Not to mention all the crushes he's had on famous actors and Broadway stars.

Of course, he doesn't learn from his mistakes. Instead, he does it again. He manages to fall for someone that probably, absolutely, definitely isn't gay. That someone being Blaine Anderson. But Kurt can't help it. Blaine's just so wonderful, with his cute smile, his huge, brown eyes and his amazing singing voice.

Because oh yes, Kurt has seen him perform in Glee club, as an unofficial audition – because no one has to audition for Glee club, everyone who wants can join. But Blaine hadn't mind and said he'd liked to sing a Taylor Swift song. Everyone – including Kurt – had raised an eyebrow at his song choice, but all doubt soon faded when Blaine opened his mouth. It was _amazing_. Kurt's glad he persuaded Blaine to join the club, because suddenly Blaine's _different_, more confident. He can see Blaine really loves to perform, to sing his heart out, even if it is a Taylor Swift song called _Fearless_.

And now Blaine won't leave Kurt's mind. He was right when he thought he could easily fall for him, because he did and he fell _hard_. But because it has happened before, he knows he's better off admiring Blaine from the side line than actually do something about it. And that's okay. Kurt's kind of used to it and he's almost given up the possibility of finding someone like him, someone who's also gay, who will like him back. His friend Mercedes says he shouldn't think such negative things, but Kurt can't really help it.

Besides, Blaine is quickly becoming his best friend. After that one time at the Lima Bean, they start hanging out more and more. First only at school and the Lima Bean, then also at their own places. Blaine often comes over to do their homework together, or watch films together, or just hang out in Kurt's bedroom, doing nothing but lazing around. And Kurt _loves_ hanging out with Blaine, he wouldn't trade it for anything, not even for a kiss, even though he wants it so badly.

Kurt knows Blaine still gets bullied by the football jocks, just like him, but they don't really talk about it. They don't have to. Being in each other's presence is enough. Kurt wishes it would stop, though. Not for him, but for Blaine. Because he sees how it affects Blaine, how it hurts him. He also doesn't really understand why they pick on Blaine, of all people. He isn't a weirdo or abnormal, he's just Blaine. He almost thinks it's because Blaine hangs out with _him_, but that thought hurts so much, he quickly bans it to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>When the first semester ends and all their tests are done, Kurt thinks they totally deserve a nice treat and buys two tickets for a film he knows Blaine is dying to see. They first have dinner with Kurt's dad Burt, before driving to the movie theater.<p>

"I'm so glad those tests are over," Blaine says, when they get their tickets checked. "I really thought I was going to fail Science."

"Me too," Kurt sighs, rubbing his tired eyes. He's pulled two all-nighters in a row, just to get all his essays done in time.

They find their seats at the back of the theatre and sit down, making themselves comfortable for the next two hours. "Don't fall asleep during the movie," Blaine jokes.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kurt says. How can he fall asleep when Blaine's next to him? He'll probably watch him more than the movie…

"Oh by the way, I have an awesome idea for Glee club," Blaine says excitedly and he begins to explain his ideas to Kurt, until the lights go out and the movie starts playing.

Just as Kurt thought, he won't fall asleep and he is more interested in Blaine than in the movie. He tries to pay attention to the story, he really does, but he's lost track ages ago. So instead, he watches Blaine – his facial expressions, his funny eyebrows, his puppy eyes. Oh, he wants him so much. If he could only kiss him once…just once, that's all he's asking for.

Maybe he has fantasized about these moments too much and Kurt knows he shouldn't, but when Blaine puts his hand on his armrest, he automatically reaches for it. Blaine starts, looking at Kurt with a surprised expression on his face.

He leans forward, about to say something, but he can't, because Kurt has kissed him.

Kurt barely knows what he's doing. All he knows is that Blaine's lips feel just like he's imagined so many times. A little chapped, but soft at the same time. He almost thinks Blaine wants to kiss him back, when he feels two hands on his shoulders, pushing him away harshly.

"No," Blaine gasps, eyes wide in shock. He doesn't even look at Kurt. He just gets up, grabbing his coat and running out of the theatre.

"Blaine!" Kurt calls after him, getting angry looks from the other visitors and he quickly shuts up. He sinks back into his chair and bites his lip, trying not to cry.

Well, fuck.

* * *

><p>It's not like Kurt <em>planned<em> to kiss Blaine, it just kind of happened. His face was just too close and Kurt felt like it was the right thing to do… Well, not. Great way to waste your first boy kiss Hummel, he thinks, angry and upset.

By the time the movie ends, Kurt's eyes are all red and puffy and his head feels stuffed. He actually doesn't want to go anywhere, he just wants to stay in that red chair forever, but he know he can't. So he drags himself out of the theatre and into his car. Blaine probably called his dad or brother to pick him up, Kurt thinks as he drives home. The car feels empty without Blaine next to him.

Burt demands to know what happened when Kurt gets home, looking horrible from the crying, but Kurt just goes straight up to his room. He tries to call Blaine, but of course he doesn't pick up. He also doesn't react to any of his texts. Kurt hadn't expected anything else. _Of course_ he'd avoid him after something disastrous like that.

Kurt never told Blaine about him being gay. He just kind of assumed Blaine knew. But now he's not so sure anymore. What if Blaine hates him because he's gay? What he hates him because he kissed him? What if he hates him for _both_?

Before he knows it, he's calling Mercedes on the house phone. She picks up on the second ring.

"Mercedes," Kurt whines into the phone.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asks, sounding a little worried. "What happened? You sound awful."

Kurt lays down the phone to blow his nose, before telling Mercedes what happened. "I'm sure he _hates_ me now," he concludes his story.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Hummel," Mercedes says. He can practically _hear_ her roll her eyes. "I bet he doesn't hate you. He's probably just…"

"What?" Kurt demands, feeling slightly better now that he has poured out his heart to Mercedes.

"…shocked or something," Mercedes finishes lamely. "Go to him tomorrow and explain."

Kurt wants to protest, but Mercedes is quicker. "And don't give me the 'he doesn't want to talk to me'-excuse. Blaine isn't like that."

She's right, Kurt thinks, when they've hung up. Maybe he should go over to Blaine tomorrow and explain… If Blaine lets him, that is.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Kurt drives to Blaine's house on the other side of Lima, Taylor Swift's <em>Fearless<em> comes on the radio. Kurt doesn't really like her songs that much and he never understood Blaine's obsession with her, but this time it's different. This is the song Blaine sang during his first Glee rehearsal. The song that made Kurt fall for him.

Without realizing, Kurt hums along with the music. He kind of likes this song, after all. He only wishes _he_ is the one who's fearless, because his heart is beating ten times faster than normal and his hands are clutching the steering wheel.

He pulls into Blaine's street and slows down, as if to put off the moment he actually has to face Blaine. Just when he wants to park his car, he sees Blaine opening the door and stepping outside.

"Blaine!" he calls, quickly opening his own door and stumbling out of the car. Blaine looks up and starts when he sees Kurt walking towards him.

"Kurt," Blaine says, brows furrowing. "Um, I don't—"

"Please hear me out," Kurt hastily says. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't _mean_ to, it just kind of happened. Please don't say you hate me."

Kurt doesn't really know how he expects Blaine to react, but he doesn't expect _this_. Because Blaine gives him a small smile and says,

"I don't hate you."

"Oh. Good," Kurt says, slightly relieved. Then, "You don't?"

Blaine shakes his head and sits down on the doorstep. Kurt hesitates before sitting down next to him. Normally he wouldn't, because it'd wrinkle his clothes, but right now he doesn't mind.

"Kurt," Blaine begins, looking at his feet and trying to find the right words. "Did I ever tell you why I hated my old school?"

"Because you were bullied, right?" Kurt says, not understanding Blaine's question.

"Yeah," Blaine nods slowly. "You know why?"

Kurt shakes his head. No, he has no idea why. He still doesn't understand why Blaine has to run for those football jocks.

Blaine takes a deep breath and says, "Because they thought I liked b-boys."

Oh. Kurt didn't see that one coming. He's silent for a moment, then asks carefully, "Were they right?"

"Yeah," Blaine murmurs.

Kurt doesn't really know what to say, so instead he keeps silent for a long time. He thought he'd be happy to hear Blaine likes boys, but it obviously only hurts Blaine.

"It's okay," he finally says. "I like boys, too."

"I know," Blaine says with a tiny smile. Then he lifts his head to look at Kurt. "Kurt, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"I think I should be the one to apologize," Kurt says. "I was the one doing the kissing."

"No, I mean... I didn't mean to push you away. I did like it, it was just…" Blaine's voice is very soft now.

Kurt raises his eyebrows involuntarily. Blaine _liked_ kissing him?

"It made me realize I definitely like boys. I can't deny it anymore and that shocked me." Blaine bites his lip and looks at his feet again.

He doesn't really know what to do, so instead Kurt grabs Blaine's hand. He hopes that converts his feelings enough.

Then Blaine's phone goes off and _Fearless_ starts playing. It somehow breaks the heavy atmosphere and Kurt can't help but laugh a little.

"Really, Blaine? Even as your ringtone?"

Blaine shrugs. "I like this song." He wants to pick up his phone, but Kurt stops him.

"Wait, let it go." He gets up and pulls Blaine to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asks, a little confused, but he does what Kurt told him.

First Kurt looks if no one's around, then grabs Blaine's other hand and starts dancing.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asks, not moving with him.

"Being fearless," Kurt laughs. "Come on, move those feet, Anderson."

Blaine still looks at him as if he's crazy, but then awkwardly moves his feet. Blaine's ringtone starts over and Taylor Swift sings about dresses and dancing and storms and Blaine finally understand what Kurt's on about.

'Oh," he says, a little breathless.

"See?" Kurt says, spinning himself around.

"Yeah," Blaine says. "Yeah."

They keep dancing in front of Blaine's house, even though Blaine's phone has stopped going off a long time ago. And when Kurt finally kisses Blaine again, it's much, i_much_/i better than the first time.


End file.
